Vampire Academy 5 Spirit Bound Richelle Mead
by little-miss-house-of-night
Summary: When Rose is Forced to stay at St. Vladimir's Academy for the next 2 months she is surronded by all of the constand stares and whispers. There is also Dimitri who may or may not come to the school to try to kill Rose. Dimitri, the man she loves.
1. Chαptɘʀ One

**Vampire Academy 5 - Spirit Bound**

**Author -- -- Richelle Mead**

**Chapter One**

Lissa stared at the letter in shock. But not as much shock as me. I memorized the letter the Dimitri wrote me.

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy_

_is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time_

_I see you-which will be soon._

_Love, D_

The words were strapped into my head and they weren't moving anywhere. The words _'Which shall be soon' _kept on running through my head. Like a fish that's stuck on a hook. I paced around the room frantically, hoping for something to come to my head. The stake was still in my hands and was starting to get really sweaty.

"Rose! Are you even listening to me? I mean, what are we going to do!?" She was freaking more then me. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please. I need to help."

Her words sunk into me. Giving me no choice but to bring her with me. My mind blew up with questions when my thought was decided. What if she got hurt? What about killed? What if her spirit starts to take over her again? What if starts to take over me? My head start to hurt. It isn't natural for a girl like me to think this much.

"Rose!" She yelled in my face. "Talk. Let it out. Dont keep everything inside. I know you dont want me to control you're life, but you have had that same facial expression for almost 2 minutes straight and thats not normal," She pleaded. "You're scaring me."

"Jeez, what are you? My therapist" I told her.

She gave me a sincere smile since i changed my expression and spoke out loud. However, i still needed time to think, so i just sat on her bed and dug my face into my hands hoping for her to understand. Her response was to sit by me and wrap her arm around me. Close enough.

I cant just bring Lissa alone. I would bring my mom. Maybe. But if i said even a word about leaving the academy again, she would lock me in my room. So mom is definitely off the list. Uhmmm, Christian? Nope, there fighting anyways and i do NOT want to lose my concentration if those two are arguing. Damn. I can think of anyone. I'll think of someone later.

"Alright, Liss, you can come with me," I told her. "But, i don't want any questions about it right now. I'm still not even sure im going yet," Which i- we, probably are. "But for now, i think im going to stay at the academy."

"Lissa's eyes flew up with a huge grin across her face like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. "Oh, Rose! You have no idea on how much i missed you!" She squealed

"Alright Liss," I laughed. "I need to go and talk to Alberta and enroll into this hell school again."

This going to just like when me and Lissa came back to St. Vladamir's before, except this time, I'm facing it alone. Right when i walked out of Lissa's door, eyes turned to me. Oh great, i thought to myself. And so it has begun.

The walk to the office was totally akward. I saw some faces i knew stare at me. Like the girls that Lissa hung out with when she was going through her crazy phase with spirit. Then i saw Christian look at me like i was some ghost that came back from the grave. I mean, he was staring at me like when in movie some kid that randomly stares at you and then a second later they hit a wall or fall into a trash can, but no. There was no trash can. Making that expression stay on his face.

But it wasn't just Christian, it was everyone. They were staring at me with same confused and surprised expression. Except for Mia. Mia was standing there with a grin slapped onto her face, she walked up to me, which everyone of her other friends were to scared to do.

Mia's blond curls bounced as she walked toward me. Her grin was still placed on her face. Me and Mia have been on okay terms now ever since Mason died. I gues you could call us friends.

"Hey Rose, havent seen you in a while," She smiled. "How has it been?"

"Uhmm good?" Me and Mia may not hate each other, but that doesn't mean i like her enough to trust her.

She just gave me one of her smiles and left. Guess she had nothing to start gossip about. Good, i thought.

When i reached Alberta's, old but, again, new office, she was sitting in her desk reading something on her computer. When she looked up and saw me she waved me to come and sit down.

"So Rose? Have you decieded yet?" She smiled at me.

"Yup. I'm going to stay. But have you talked to anyone about putting me back in line to be Lissa's guardian?" I asked.

"That's wonderful Rose," Then she smiled, and it wasn't one of her i-feel-bad-for-you smiles. "And yes, i have Rose. I see that you are wearing you're hair up today and almost everyone has noticed the marks on you're neck. After seeing how well you do, they have decided to give you're position as Lissa's guardian back. However, you must remain at the academy."

"Really?! It was that easy!" I cheered. "Thank you SO much Alberta!"

With that i walked out of the room. Then i saw the perfect person to take with Lissa and I at the end of the year. I walked up to him on put on my sly grin. He was already smiling before i even started to walk.


	2. Chαptɘʀ Two

Spirit Bound -- chapter 2

"Rose Hathaway is asking me, Adrian, to help assist her?" Adrian smirked.

My smile was long gone by now and this converstation was really starting to turn out more annoything then i thought. "How many times do i have to go over this. You. Are. Coming. With. Me. And. Lissa. To. Kill. Dimitri."

"Wait. I thought you told Alberta, that you;re staying until you graduate?" He questioned.

"I am."

"What if he gets here before you and Lissa graduate? He might bring a whole army by the sounds of what you did to him," He smirked.

I ignored that second part not wanting to get the thought in my head. "You think i havent considered that? It's just that i cant make Lissa leave. Not now at least."

"So, leave her behind."

"This coming from the guy who was actually begging me to come back to Lissa because i left her."

He didnt have a reply. Good, i thought.

"Well, i said i would come," was his reply.

"Uhmm, no. No, you didnt say anything, yet," I smirked with a wink. That outta' get his attention.

"Hmm," He started. "I guess that queen Tatina wouldnt mind a responsible adult taking care of her apperntice, So, i guess i should come."

"You? Responsible? Thats rich," I laughed. "But good. You're a go." Lets just hope Dimitri doesnt come before then.

He just smiled, excused himself and went to go find Lissa for there sunday lessons. Since i was going to be doing things like i used to, before i left i thought i should go to church. For old times sake.

The walk to the chapel was worse to the walk to Albertas office. Maybe i should go to my room, i thought. No. Im going to have to have to face this sooner or later, and sooner is way better. People were going to ask how my journey went, so instead of telling them i tied up my hair into a bun showing my marks. The second my mark was visible, i heard people gasp. Jeez, wannabes, i thought to myself.

"When i finally reached the church, there was a new priest. Yet somehow, he knew me. "Rose Hathaway," he smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Father Shay, please sit down."

What happened to the other guy? He was pretty old, but i'll miss him. He gave me the first clue with Lissa and her powers and out bond.

I forgot how boring curch was when Father Shay started talking. I remember why i went to church before, to see Lissa. And only Lissa. After another 10 minutes i just tuned my self out.

The thing finished about an hour later. I nearly ran out of the chapel, happy to smell the fresh air not some strong vinegar type scent that the priest calls 'holy water'. The air was cool and moist, just the way it was in Russia. THat reminded me, I should call the Belikovs soon to let them know im okay. I might even call Abe because of the good mood im in.

I walked back to the dorm, more eyes then before for some strange reason. People were still gasping and making a big fuss over my marks. I thankfully saw Lissa and ran over to her.

"Lissa! Lissa!" I yelled at her. "Wait for a second."

Not that she needed to, i could catch up to her easily as a dhaphir.

"Rose! How was _church_?" She laughed.

I shot her the look of death, she remembered how much i hated church. Even though i forgot. "You _know_ how much i hate church." I shot back at her.

"Then why would you go?" She mused.

"I dont know! People were staring and i saw the chapel and the old priest was so nice- what happened to him anyways?" Curiosity popped in my head again.

"Rose, he was almost a 100 years old," Those eyes were deep and full of sorrow. "And get this, the new preist is only human. He's not a moroi or dhampir or anyhing. Just human."

Thats strange, i thought. Why would the academy higher a human priest? Why would a human priest want to talk about history thats not even from his own race? Why would he even want to talk about any history? Liss, probably missed the priest more then me. He helped us so much before we knew about spirit and when she was in the chapel but not in the attic, he would help her inderstand her powers from what he knew.

"That is strange, but he seemed nice enough," I said. "Probably to scared to say anything to us."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, " Probably."


End file.
